desire
by Crinum Asiaticum
Summary: Ada desiran, tatapan, mengunci setiap inchi tubuh ketika berhadapan./ LukaMiku/ Shoujo-ai/ complete


Desire

Disclaimer: Yamaha Corporation

Rated: T+

Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

.

.

Desire

.

.

.

Ada desiran, tatapan, mengunci setiap inci tubuh ketika berhadapan. Bersitatap walaupun hanya sesaat. Sedikit saja, sang manusia itu tersenyum. Kemudian membalikkan badan, lalu pergi. Hanya itu. Namun, dengan cara yang seperti itu, mampu membuat organ vital bernama jantung ini berdetak keras. Berpacu layaknya atlet yang sedang berlari _sprint_. Dan dia menikmatinya. Apapun itu. Sekalipun ini adalah hal yang konyol, sehingga gradasi merah itu mulai hinggap di pipinya. Tak masalah. Dia hanya ingin menikmati momen itu lagi dan lagi.

Di saat-saat tertentu, mereka kembali bertemu. Saling menyapa dan berbincang bersama. Obrolan yang singkat saja. Namun berhasil membuat jantung kembali berpacu. Sungguh, ingin berbincang kembali dengan waktu yang lebih lama lagi. Tak ada yang menghalangi, meskipun hujan datang melengkapi. Tak masalah. Karena dia hanya bisa menangkap momen ini di dalam otak-nya. Sedangkan sang lawan bicara akan kembali pergi dan mengucapkan _sampai jumpa_. Begitu yang mereka akhiri di halte kemarin.

Lalu ada saat dimana gadis bersurai merah muda berada di samping gadis bersurai hijau toska. Si hijau, mendekatkan diri seraya memeluk dari samping. Tertawa ceria dengan alasan main asal peluk. Seketika, dunia berubah. Si merah muda dapat mencium wangi _mint_ yang sangat segar. Mematikan seluruh saraf di tubuhnya. Terpaku, dan mulut sedikit terbuka. Tak disadari, tentunya. Lalu mereka akan berbincang lagi seakan telah melupakan kejadian lalu.

(tapi tidak bagi gadis bersurai merah muda. Dirinya ingin lebih dan lebih. Mendekap dan mencium wangi _mint_ yang memabukkan itu. Tapi itu adalah hal yang terlarang, baik dirinya dan sang gadis hijau toska.)

Mereka sering sekali satu kelompok. _Kita bertemu lagi_ ujarnya dengan nada ceria. Terpaku dan terdiam. Satu-satunya jawaban yang terpikirkan adalah ya atau tidak; itu adalah hal yang paling bodoh sedunia. Kembali rona merah nakal datang membuat sang gadis bersurai merah muda memalingkan wajah. Mereka kembali tenggelam di dunia pelajaran. Namun ada satu orang yang hanya tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Tak bisa menyerap kata demi kata yang penuh dengan arti di sebuah buku tebal. Sedangkan di sampingnya, surai hijau toska bergerak pelan. Ada senandung ria, dengan luapan bahagia di wajahnya.

(oh, apakah tak ada yang tahu akan datang cinta? Keduanya tak tahu, namun satu orang langsung mengetahuinya.)

Cinta itu manis. Jatuh cinta itu manis. Segala yang berhubungan dengan cinta itu manis. Ingin lebih merasakannya. Menjadi mabuk dan buta karenanya. Layaknya apel beracun di dongeng putri salju. Kadang kala sulit untuk dilupakan. Siang malam terus terjaga, dengan rona merah dan senyuman bahagia. Ada sensasi aneh yang merasuki, seakan ada ribuan kupu-kupu bertebaran di dalam perut.

Taktala berakhir dengan kecemburuan yang amat sangat.

Cinta itu tak dinyatakan. Hanya dipendam dan mengintai atensi itu dari jauh. Hanya berharap dan melakukan pendekatan. Tak disadari, namun nikmat rasanya. Betapa indahnya dunia ini, ketika menatap wajahnya. Senyuman cerianya. Tanpa ada yang mengetahui apa arti tatapan itu. Tatapan yang _terlanjur sayang_. Bersentuhan tangan yang merupakan hal biasa, namun efeknya sungguh mengejutkan. Dapat mengubah sosok dingin yang sempurna menjadi kalap dan memerah. Waktu berhenti, dan cinta mulai menghinggapi. Membutakan setiap pandangan, lalu hanya ada diadiadia. Hijauhijauhijau. Yang ada _hijauhijauhijau_. Tak terbaca. Sungguh, hati ini begitu gembira.

Meskipun tak memiliki hubungan lebih, namun ada rasa ingin memiliki. Tapi dunia ini memiliki batasannya sendiri. Begitu juga dengan mereka. Sekalipun hanya berupa cinta sepihak. Kedua gadis yang saling berbatasan. Namun ada satu yang ingin melewati batasan itu. Melanggarnya, dan entah kenapa menjadi suatu obsesi.

Rasa benci yang menjalar ke relung hatinya taktala melihat pria lain yang mendekati si hijau toska. Diri sang gadis bersurai hijau toska itu tak menolak atensi mereka. Senyuman yang merekah, lalu kemudian tertawa bersama. Berganti dengan pria lainnya. Sosok yang mengintai dari jauh berdiam diri di sana dengan kepalan tangan yang erat. Otak keji-nya tiba-tiba berjalan dengan lancar. Seringaian iblis tiba-tiba saja muncul tanpa kompromi.

 _("Apa lagi, ya, yang harus kulakukan?" ujarnya polos sembari memainkan pisau lipat berlumuran darah miliknya.)_

Hasrat ingin memiliki semakin menjadi-jadi. Satu pernyataan yang mengejutkan. Lalu kembali lagi menjadi ingininginingin memilikinya. Hanya menjadi miliknya.

 _(Aku mencintaimu, Miku.)_

Entah itu setan atau iblis yang merasuki, pandangan ketakutan terhadap gunting yang berlumuran darah itu dianggap biasa. Tapi dia senang. Senang. Sangat senang. Dunia ini rasanya, ah, menjadi milik berdua. Tanpa pengganggu. Konklusi sudah ditentukan.

 _Kau dan aku bersama selamanya. Sampai mati nanti._

Ketika ingin merasa dipenuhi, ada lagi hasrat ingin merenggut. Merenggut semua yang si hijau toska miliki. Karena gadis itu adalah miliknya, tak peduli dengan keterbatasan yang ada. Awalnya kecupan bibir ringan, kemudian berganti menjadi pagutan dan lumatan. Menelan saliva milik bersama. Sungguh manis rasanya. Bibir yang tak dapat dibiarkan mengering, kembali diraup oleh bibir lainnya. Indah sekali.

Dimabuk oleh cinta walau sepihak. Lalu tangan mulai bergerak menyentuh kulit seputih porselen yang tergolek tak berdaya. Surai hijau toska lembut dapat dirasakannya. Ada seringaian puas, lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

(itu merupakan dosa terbesar. Bagi sang iblis, Megurine Luka.)

Tapi Tuhan sudah menyiapkan rencana lain. Untuk gadis bersurai merah muda yang _benar-benar_ melewati batas.

Ada tangan yang ingin mendorong, surai merah muda yang jatuh, tangga yang berundak, dan ketinggian yang dapat dirasakan mengerikan oleh si hijau toska.

 _("Kau melakukannya, Miku.")_

Kemudian, berganti menjadi euforia kebahagiaan.

 _Selamat tinggal, Luka-chan._

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

Wkwkwk endingnya maksa banget :v

Cerita laknat ini datang dengan sendirinya. Tapi Syifa anak baik yang rajin menabung dan puasa jadi bikin bad end. Iyalah, ada batasannya kan?

Apa kalian suka LukaMiku? Kalau begitu yuk traktir saya #ndasmu

Ini adalah Flash Fiction yang kebelet pengen diselesaikan, tapi fict lain belum tuntas #laknat

So,

Mind to Review?


End file.
